


Rain Season

by silverishfire



Series: 66 Wanna One Fics Challenge [6]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad, hopefully, very implied mention of nuest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire
Summary: The rain season has come again, it means that Minhyun need to accept everyday might be gloomy.





	Rain Season

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [66 Wanna One Fics Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834499) by [machmeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machmeru/pseuds/machmeru). 



> English isn't my first language and this isn't beta-ed. Sorry for any grammar error and typo. Please be kind. The theme of this fic is _**Sweats**_

It’s raining. It’s raining outside. It’s raining inside. It’s raining in Minhyun’s room. And Minhyun himself been raining in sweats.

_It’s rain... it’s rain everywhere..._ And from Minhyun’s eyes, there were even more rain falling down.

_It’s useless... it’s useless..._ Minhyun thought in vain. Heart heavy in pain. Chest rises up and down... in the rain that pouring in all over Minhyun.

Yesterday, Minhyun just got home from his band fanmeet. Another flop fanmeet that wasn’t even filled the venue up. Not even raking with fansite master taking their picture. It’s just... some people who are confused on who they are, and won the fanmeet cause they bought some fried chicken product.

Minhyun sneered.

And right when he was ready to sleep, erase his pain away for that day and be ready for another pain coming the next day.

Instead, he got distracted by a news flash appeared on his phone screen.

Minhyun almost choked himself, as he read the headline.

So this is what it feels to be those idols, saying they know things from news instead of their own company.

Because the news said, his group is confirmed to join a season two of successful survival show, that supposed to be for trainees. Which mean he and his group has to started everything over and become trainee again.

Which mean all his sweats, poured and devoted for the past five years as idol, was considered _a failure_.

To add more salt in the pain was his manager, confirming by telling him to come to the company and receive the brief for the show, tomorrow.

Minhyun just came home from the briefing. He now want nothing but sleep, endless sleep, peaceful sleep where he can control what happened in his own dream. With no one waking him up.

But instead he’s been crying. Choking from tears. Throat drying painfully. Body sweating from the tiredness.

It’s rain season. And Minhyun can only hope, one day he can accept that it means it will be gloomy most of the days.


End file.
